


rain [ roronoa zoro ]

by roronoazoros



Category: One Piece
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roronoazoros/pseuds/roronoazoros
Summary: zoro's always wondered why you love the rain so much. he thinks he understands it now.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Reader, Roronoa Zoro/Reader, Roronoa Zoro/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	rain [ roronoa zoro ]

**Author's Note:**

> i love sleeping zoro and rain. he's so cute yeah enjoy

you’ve always loved the rain.

to you, it means peace and rejuvenation. the soft sound of it pattering on the windowpane, clumping into puddles like friends gathering, swallowing the dryness of the earth. it repurifies and replenishes not only the world, but the people on it too.

the first time you told this to zoro he practically laughed in your face, holding back a snort. he had told you you were “too spiritual” or something along those lines, drawing a pout on your lips before you pinched him by the nose and cursed him out for being rude.

he thinks he understands it now.

it’s quiet, but he’s able to hear the rain fall outside on the deck. it’s not too heavy but not too light, enough that he can see the steady fall of it as a dark eye cracks open. he watches for a moment or two, but is pulled from his trance when there’s a shift in his arms.

zoro looks down, a gentle grin cracking on his lips. you’ve dragged his arms, strong and secure as you’ve told him, tighter around your waist, cute face nestled in the crook of his elbow. your plump lips are parted with ever sleep-ridden breath, a tiniest bit of drool slipping down your cheek. legs are tangled beneath the blanket, securing you tightly against him.

he can’t help but let a thumb fall against your skin, feeling the smoothness beneath the rough as he caresses your cheekbone, your lashes brushing his nail every now and then. he truly wonders how he was able to get you, how you were able to love one so rough around the edges and crude as him when you were as soft as a flower petal. he knew that wasn’t exactly true, you were almost as strong as he, but in times like these he preferred to forget that because of how gentle you seem in slumber. 

a grunt from your lips and he freezes, thumb falling still on the curve of his jaw. your hands drift, pulling the one from your face to lock your fingers together, bringing him impossibly closer. that’s something he loves about you: the need to be close in sweet, secluded moments like this, far from prying eyes. 

“g’morning.” zoro rumbles finally.

you hum sleepily, pressing a kiss to the inside of his bicep that makes his heart jump. “morning, baby.”

he relaxes once more, his chest against your back as he noses into the croup of your neck, breathing in your scent. “sleep well?”

another hum of affirmation is all he gets in response, but he’ll take it. the room falls quiet besides the rain dripping outside. it’s relaxing, enough to make him almost fall back asleep until you’re rolling over, turning on your left side. suddenly, you’re face to face, creaked open eyes finding his. a gentle hand finds his face, cupping his jaw and feeling the ripples of scars under your thumb before pushing it upwards, letting the silkiness of his hair fall between. 

he watches you intently, you seem so focused as you take your time admiring him. it’s something you’ve done to him ever since you’ve gotten together, at least once a day, and he doesn’t ever want to get used to it because the way you gaze at him makes him believe he carries the world on his back.

“you’re pretty.” you hum quietly as your touch falls over the curve of his bottom lip.

he flushes. “go back to bed.”

you grin, meeting his eyes once more. “okay. only if you will, too.”

zoro only snorts in response, tugging your head into the hardness of his chest and tangling yourselves further, smiling as your giggles vibrate against his bare skin. your breathing eventually grows slower, back gently rising under his arms.

“it’s raining,” you say, your voice slurred by sleep. “i love the rain.”

he chuckles, low and raspy as he kisses the crown of your head. “i love  _ you _ .”

you don’t respond and he figures that you’ve been dragged into slumber, but he doesn’t care. he knows you love him. 

as drowsiness begins to pull at his eyelids, he takes one last look at the window, watching the rain shine out against the dull gray sky with a smile. it’s truly beautiful and peaceful, just like you’ve always said. 

as he falls asleep, he understands how you’re able to love him as much as you love the rain. you’re just as beautiful as it.


End file.
